Olgierd von Everec
Olgierd von Everec is the secondary antagonist of Witcher 3: Hearts of Stone. Olgierd is an arrogant Redanian noble, who wanted to marry Iris but their parents didn't allow for this due to his bandit lifestyle and poverty. They arranged marriage with an exotic prince instead. He was voiced by Paul Thornley. History Olgierd made a deal with Gaunter O'Dimm to become immortal, so he could restore his fortune and marry Iris. To do this he sacrificed his brother and magically changed to prince into a toad monster and imprisoned him in sewers. He succeeded but began to lose empathy and other emotions. Because Iris isn't immortal and age he imprisoned her in a different magical dimension to keep her alive. He has to fulfill his part of the deal with Gaunter so he asks different people to make impossible tasks for him. Geralt of Rivia is one of them. The witcher has to give his dead brother a fun he never experienced alive, to reclaim a box from Horst Borsodi and to bring the purple rose the nobleman gave to his love Iris. Trivia *Olgierd is similar to Philip Strenger from the main game. Despite far from being good, they hide a tragic backstory and are more morally flawed than evil. *His relation with Gaunter O'Dimm is very similar to Pan Twardowski, polish nobleman known from many legends. He sold his soul to devil in exchange for knowledge. He lived in Kraków, then capital city of Poland in times of polish king and lithuanian grand duke Sigismund II Augustus from Jagiellonian dynasty. Devil said he took his soul to hell if he arrived to Rome, but he tricked him and never go there. However devil lured him to inn named Rome, but Twardowski escaped to Moon, where he live until today. *The story of his company and many of his own quotes is very similar to Andrzej Kmicic story, polish nobleman from The Deluge (pol: Potop), second book of Henryk Sienkiewicz's Trilogy (first is With Fire in Sword, polish Ogniem i mieczem, while the third is Fire in the Steppe, pl: Pan Wołodyjowski), who served under command of Bogusław Radziwiłł, traitorous lord from Lithuania collaborating with Sweden king during titular Sweden Deluge (in Poland name Potop szwedzki while in Lithuania Švedų tvanas is an episode of Second North War). This war, along with Russian Deluge (pl: Potop rosyjski) or 1654 Muscovian War (Wojna Moskiewska 1654) nearly completely destroyed Republic of Two Nations (pl: Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów, lith: Abiejų Tautų Respublika). **What's more interesting his company and style is also similar to Jurko Bohun, Cossack colonel, leader of well-known raiders known by actions against Crimean Khanate and main antagonist of first book in Trilogy, who was rival for Helena's hand with polish hussar Jan Skrzetuski. **The title Ataman (ukr: Отаман) was used in 17th Century in Republic for military and politicaly leaders of Cossacks, under the command of Hetmans, leader of all of them and answering directly to monarch and two grand hetmans (supreme commanders of polish or lithuanian armed forces). Naviation Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:Witcher Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:In Love Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Remorseful Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Grey Zone Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful